The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, people use a variety of software applications and services that generate and store geo-located and time-stamped content. Some users, for example, record information regarding their past activities using applications that rely on check-ins or Global Positioning Service (GPS) or Wi-Fi positioning fixes. Examples of other applications that can generate geo-tagged and/or time-stamped content include calendar applications, email applications, photograph management applications, electronic ticket booking services, electronic restaurant reservation services, etc. Further, in some situations, users use multiple applications and services to transact business or create a personal record. For example, the user may make reservations for an event via email, confirm the reservations via a calendar appointment, and store photos of the event on an online photo storage service.
A time stamp in general specifies a date and time when a certain event or a position fix occurred. Accordingly, when a user wishes to view the history of her past activities, the date and time information conveys calendar data, such as Monday, March 3, 10:50 pm. However, descriptions of events in terms of calendar time are not always intuitive.